High School
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: Uma história sobre como o novato James Potter conseguiu invadir o coração, bagunçar a cabeça e explorar o corpo da popular e inalcançável Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic inteiramente dedicada às minhas lindas Cella Black ( .br/u/456561/) e LEvans ( .br/u/398310/), minhas gêmeas preferidas que hoje completam 17 aninhos.__  
__Apesar da distância, sintam-se abraçadas, e saibam que meu whatsapp não teria a mesma graça sem nossas conversas diárias! Eu amo ser a sis mais velha de vocês __  
__Enjoy_

Eu sempre fui apaixonado por Lily Evans.

E quando eu digo sempre, quero dizer que desde o meu primeiro dia de aula, enquanto eu estava sentado sozinho na ultima mesa da praça de alimentação e a vi passar, linda e ruiva, rodeada de garotas e alguns garotos que a escutavam e seguiam com olhar fascinado, eu soube imediatamente que eu seria um de seus admiradores.

Isso aconteceu há quase três anos, quando eu me mudei com meus pais para cidade em que ela morava desde sempre. Naquele dia eu deduzi, equivocadamente, que eu e ela nunca nos suportaríamos.

Tal concepção estava embasada na visão que eu tinha de garotas populares da minha antiga cidade. Eu as via sempre com um ar constantemente esnobe para todos ao redor e envoltas em uma áurea tão espessa de autoconfiança que as fazia insuportavelmente inalcançáveis. Aliado a isso, elas também eram sempre muito bonitas.

E James Potter era, pelo menos onde morava antes, o rei da simpatia. Eu era conhecido por todos por três motivos básicos: minha habilidade em física quântica, minha educação que se estendia a todos, independente do que fossem, e do meu sorriso de canto. Logo, um cara como eu nunca se envolveria com uma líder de torcida mimada e irritante.

Não por mais do que alguns minutos, pelo menos.

Mas Lily era diferente, inclusive no quesito beleza. Enquanto o modelo básico de garota popular era muito bonita ela era, na verdade, insuportavelmente linda.

A minha garota era nobre, não se achava maior do que ninguém, sempre ajudava quem precisasse (principalmente em Física, e eu não pude deixar de pensar em quão curioso era ela ser boa na mesma coisa que eu, enquanto o resto do mundo odiava essa matéria). Na verdade era tão alcançável, e tão real para todos, que não havia uma pessoa sequer que não a conhecesse exatamente por isso: sua simpatia.

Ela só não sabia ainda que era minha garota. Mas eu sabia muito bem quantos garotos queriam ser o "garoto" dela, e talvez esse tenha sido um dos motivos de ela ter se tornado uma obsessão pra mim.

Meu primeiro mês nessa nova vida foi o mais sem graça possível, porque as duas únicas pessoas que eu conhecia nesse lugar eram meu pai e minha mãe. Minha rotina se resumia a ir à escola e conhecer um pouco do meu novo bairro nas horas vagas.

Em uma dessas rotas de exploração, me deparei com um parque de rua onde dois rapazes jogavam basquete apenas como distração, e os reconheci como sendo meus colegas de sala. Remus e Sirius já tinham me cumprimentado uma ou duas vezes, nada além disso. Mas assim que me viram eu fui convidado para me juntar a eles.

A partir dessa tarde, eu não me sentei mais sozinho na hora do intervalo e rapidamente meu círculo de amizade foi aumentando. Quando as férias do meio do ano chegaram, eu já tinha vários colegas na escola e dois amigos próximos a ponto de visitar a casa um do outro e passar tardes inteiras jogando vídeo games ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Fazer amigos como eles foi o segundo ponto positivo que eu consegui enxergar nessa mudança. Descobrir que Lily era uma pessoa amável e não a patricinha mimada que eu havia imaginado, foi o primeiro.

No entanto, nós dois nunca tínhamos nem nos falado. Ela nunca tinha me dado espaço para nenhuma aproximação e era tão amável que eu simplesmente não sabia com abordá-la. Eu continuei, mesmo assim, a admirá-la quando ela passava, mas continuei esperando que ela demonstrasse algum tipo de receptividade comigo.

A fama do meu sorriso de canto eu já conhecia desde alguns anos atrás, e não demorou muito para que minhas novas colegas da escola começassem a suspirar quando eu passava. Entrar para o time de basquete no terceiro bimestre daquele ano acelerou esse processo.

Eu era considerado um cara quieto, se comparado a Sirius e Remus que eram os reis da palhaçada e da indiscrição. No entanto, isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha aceitado alguns e feito outros convites para o cinema.

Lily infelizmente não estava nessa lista, e eu já tinha percebido a essa altura que ela nunca me convidaria, ou sequer aceitaria meu convite.

O problema nem era tanto o medo de ouvir um "não" como resposta, mesmo eu achando que uma negativa dela não seria normal como outras que já levei. O caso, nessa nossa falta de relação, é que ela nunca tinha me dirigido uma palavra sequer. Mesmo o "oi" discreto que eu tentei algumas vezes foi respondido apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Então eu entendi que nem adiantaria tentar, e passei a me contentar em admirá-la ao longe, principalmente nos dias de verão em que ela insistia em usar a saia de pregas do uniforme que lhe cobria até pouco acima dos joelhos. Era simplesmente glorioso o jeito como o tecido ondulava sobre sua bunda enquanto ela caminhava lentamente.

Em dia bem quente de verão, em que ela usava aquela saia que também habitava meus sonhos, ela cruzou o pátio caminhando rápido e eu acompanhei cegamente cada pedacinho a mais de coxa que o ondular do tecido revelava, até que Remus cortou o silencio.

–Ok, eu falo ou você fala? – Perguntou a Sirius, já sorrindo.

–Eu falo, porque eu sou mais sentimental. – Ele se justificou e antes que continuasse eu gargalhei enquanto ele se virava pra mim e falava, sem muita cerimônia. – James, meu caro, você precisa falar pra ruiva que gosta dela.

–E quem te disse que eu gosto dela? – Perguntei rindo.

–Ok, vamos fingir que você não está tentando mentir pra gente. – Continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – É burrice de sua parte ficar escondendo que gosta da Lily e deixar espaço pra outras pessoas fazerem isso no seu lugar. Fiquei sabendo que semana passada ela aceitou o convite do idiota do Teodoro para irem ao cinema.

Instantaneamente eu me senti meio estranho com essa noticia, e perguntei a primeira coisa que me deu vontade de saber.

–E eles foram?

–Não sei. Mas se foram, não deu em nada porque hoje eles se cumprimentaram normal, como sempre. – Remus respondeu dessa vez.

Nesse momento Lily entrou novamente por onde havia saído e caminhou em direção à escada que a levaria ao andar de cima. Quando passou por nossa mesa, ela acenou sorridente para Sirius e Remus e continuou seu caminho após me lançar apenas um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça.

–Ok, eu não gosto dela exatamente. Mas ela é super gostosa e me atrai pra caralho. – Informei não sendo totalmente sincero e eles fizeram um gesto exagerado de concordância. – Mas o que exatamente vocês sugerem que eu faça? Ela nem me olha.

Eu expressei minha consternação, já que era a primeira vez que eu tinha a oportunidade de falar sobre isso com alguém, e admitir em voz alta que ela me ignorava enquanto eu gostaria de estar aproveitando nosso tempo de uma maneira bem mais interessante e prazerosa feria meu orgulho.

Os dois se olharam como se eu não estivesse entendendo nada do que se passava ali e Sirius se inclinou sobre a mesa para explicar melhor.

–Você já viu Lily não cumprimentar decentemente alguém nesse lugar? – Perguntou pausadamente, como se eu fosse uma criança.

Eu sempre me irritava quando Sirius fazia isso, mas segurei a vontade de dar um soco nele e apenas respondi.

–Não. Só comigo. – Respondi quando percebi que ele não continuaria enquanto eu não fizesse isso.

–Então, James. Essa é a explicação de tudo. – Remus completou o raciocínio.

–Pense. – Sirius voltou a falar sem necessariamente me dar tempo para pensar. – Você é a única pessoa que ela trata diferente, isso só pode significar duas coisas: ela te odeia muito...

–E Lily não é o tipo de gente que odeia as pessoas. – Remus interrompeu. – A menos, sei lá, que você tenha matado o gato dela afogado.

–Ela tem um gato? – Perguntei na esperança de ter uma informação a mais.

–É um exemplo, seu burro! – Sirius exclamou enquanto me dava um tapa na cabeça e Remus afundava o rosto nas mãos, incrédulo, enquanto ria de mim.

–Ta, desculpa! – Falei enquanto deixava minha cabeça a uma distancia segura de suas mãos.

–Continuando. – Anunciou se ajeitando novamente em seu lugar. – Ou ela te odeia muito, ou você é diferente pra ela.

–Ou você fede e ela não quer chegar perto. – Remus finalizou o raciocínio.

Ri junto quando os dois gargalharam e assim que ficamos sérios eu resolvi aproveitar o fato de que eles a viam todos os dias pelo menos desde a primeira série.

–Ok! – Interrompi fazendo os dois me olharem. – Vocês a conhecem faz tempo, não é? Me digam o que sabem sobre isso.

–Cara, esse é o problema. Não temos como ajudar. – Remus respondeu.

–Lily nunca namorou antes. Pelo menos ninguém da escola. – Sirius completou, diante da minha cara de dúvida. – Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não tenha tido uns casos com algumas pessoas.

Esclareceu e piscou ao final.

–Mas, uma coisa eu te digo. – Remus interrompeu o silencio e eu o olhei. – Ela não trata você igual trata os caras com quem ela já teve algo. Na verdade, eles eram tratados exatamente iguais a todas as outras pessoas.

–Isso é bom? – Perguntei em dúvida.

–Depende. Por ser ótimo, e pode ser péssimo. – Sirius deu de ombros antes de continuar. – Uma coisa pode ter certeza, em muitos anos convivendo com ela, eu já consegui perceber que Lily é demais.

–Verdade, ela é demais. – Remus concordou e eu me calei.

Nosso intervalo acabou nesse momento, e eu não tive muito tempo mais para pensar no assunto durante as outras aulas. Como era dia de treino, fiquei na escola até tarde e quando cheguei em casa apenas comi com meus pais e fui dormir.

O resto da semana pensei no que Sirius e Remus me disseram, e observei o modo como ela agia. Minha conclusão, como eles haviam dito, poderiam ser ótimas ou péssimas: eu era o único a quem ela ignorava. E tenho certeza de que era proposital.

Não que eu tenha levado aquela ultimo comentário a serio, mas só por precaução eu perguntei à minha mãe, um dia sozinhos em casa, se meu perfume era cheiroso. Ela me disse que era muito.

Nós já estávamos no final do ano letivo quando eu decidi que precisaria fazer alguma coisa caso quisesse descobrir o que exatamente Lily sentia – ou não – em relação a mim.

Todas as minhas tentativas de aproximação foram falhas, e eu tentei de muitas maneiras. Não a encontrei na biblioteca, ela não foi a nenhum jogo e nenhum treino, infelizmente não tínhamos nenhuma aula juntos e, para minha infelicidade momentânea, eu também era bom em física e pedir ajuda com a matéria seria patético.

Em nosso ultimo dia de aula do primeiro ano eu, Remus e Sirius estávamos completamente sorridentes assim que a ultima aula acabou enquanto caminhávamos em direção à saída para voltar somente dali a dois meses. Quando viramos à direita no pátio que nos daria acesso à rua, Lily vinha apressada na direção oposta e quase se chocou conta mim.

Precisei colocar ambas as mãos em sua cintura para evitar nosso impacto, e sem pensar abaixei meu rosto vários centímetros de encontro ao seu e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, seguido de um:

–Tchau Lily.

–Tchau James. – Ela respondeu mais baixo do que o normal, em um meio sorriso e com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

A soltei sorrindo de volta e cada um continuou o caminho que estava fazendo. Sem conseguir disfarçar a satisfação de finalmente entender o que meus amigos haviam falado algumas semanas atrás, os encarei enquanto eles me lançavam um olhar de "eu avisei".

–E então? – Remus provocou me dando uma cotovelada assim que me juntei a eles novamente.

–Vocês já tinham reparado como meu nome é sexy? – Perguntei me referindo à maneira como ela o pronunciou, e que me fez imaginar coisas.

–Eu reparei que ela sabe seu nome, e só isso já é de se espantar. – Remus respondeu enquanto Sirius ria.

_Segundo ano que me aguarde. – Sentenciei e os dois riram ao meu lado.

Fiz uma viagem de três semanas para a casa dos meus avós, na antiga cidade onde eu morava e curiosamente eu já não tinha aquela vontade absurda de voltar. Remus e Sirius foram presença constante, principalmente quando meus pais viajaram durante três dias e eu fiquei sozinho em casa.

Eu nunca soube onde Lily morava, apesar de saber que não era muito longe da minha casa, já que ela sempre ia a pé para a escola, como eu, mas mesmo assim não a encontrei nenhuma vez durante as férias.

O mesmo não se pode dizer dos meus amigos, que se tornaram frequentadores assíduos da minha casa. No fim das férias, minha mãe já tinha virado "tia" e perguntado umas duas ou três vezes, brincando é claro, se não seria melhor adotá-los de uma vez.

No meu primeiro dia de aula do segundo ano eu cheguei à escola atrasado, procurei meu nome na lista e segui para minha nova sala de aula. Atravessei a escola correndo e entrei na aula de gramática quando esta já havia começado há dez minutos.

Eu estava um tanto ofegante e irritado por ter que acordar cedo, mas tudo desapareceu quando eu reparei que o único lugar vago era ao lado de Lily Evans.

Contendo o sorriso que senti vontade de soltar, olhei um pouco ao fundo e vi Sirius e Remus me lançando olhares sugestivos.

Assim que ela percebeu que eu me sentaria ao lado vi suas bochechas corarem e ela morder o lábio enquanto olhava algumas anotações em seu caderno.

–Oi Lily. – Cumprimentei quando me sentei ao seu lado e lhe lançando um dos meus característicos sorrisos de canto.

Ela não me respondeu, mas sorriu timidamente em minha direção.

Nós tínhamos seis aulas semanais de gramatica, as quais eu ansiava fortemente para poder me aproximar e colocar em pratica meus planos de tê-la para mim. Ela não falava muito durante as aulas, sempre prestando muita atenção, mas em poucos dias ela já sorria e me cumprimentava quando eu me sentava ao seu lado.

Passada a fase de me ignorar, Lily começou a se mostrar uma companheira de classe divertida, apesar de profundamente focada nos estudos. Na primeira vez em que ela soltou uma piada, ainda que muito sutil, eu quase engasguei de susto antes de começar a rir, porque realmente havia sido muito engraçada.

Imediatamente a voz de Sirius me veio à cabeça: "Lily é demais.".

Ao fim do primeiro bimestre eu já acompanhava até sua próxima aula quando o tempo de Gramática se encerrava e, seguindo conselhos nada sutis, comecei a dar a entender que me interessava muito por ela, e não só como colega de classe.

–Você é muito bonita, sabia? – Falei um dia enquanto ela gargalhava baixinho em meio a um comentário que fiz a respeito da roupa colorida demais que o professor estava usando.

Antes de me agradecer suas bochechas adquiriram um tom tão avermelhado que quase se confundiram com os cabelos e ela soltou uma risadinha sem graça que a fez ficar irresistível. Depois do meu elogio repentino ela não falou mais durante a aula, mas percebi que passou o resto da manhã a arrumar os cabelos com mais frequência, sempre preocupada com a aparência.

Senti vontade de dizer que ela poderia parar de se preocupar, pois ficaria linda de qualquer maneira. Mas achei demais para um dia só.

Desde então, eu me mostrava mais próxima e mais atencioso sempre que ela se dirigia a mim, e a prova de que ela percebeu – e gostou – da minha aproximação foi seu leve tremor quando, durante uma explicação sobre o uso de locuções adjetivas, eu segurei sua mão por cima da mesa e a acariciei levemente.

–Vamos? – Convidei me referindo ao intervalo anunciado, ainda com sua mão entre as minhas.

–Hoje não vou, desculpe. – Falou de uma maneira tão ressentida que mostrava que ela realmente sentia muito não poder ir. – Marquei de me encontrar com a Alicia aqui e discutirmos o trabalho de Física.

–Não tem problema. – A tranquilizei antes de me aproximar e beijar sua bochecha mais demoradamente que o normal. – Até amanhã.

Me levantei enquanto ela ainda me olhava corada e depois de sorrir em sua direção saí da sala. Como previsto, Remus e Sirius estavam do lado de fora me esperando e bastou que eu pisasse no corredor para que me cercassem.

–Cara, quanta evolução! – Remus elogiou e eu sorri.

–Nunca se esqueça de que deve isso a nós dois. – Sirius me lembrou sem nenhuma modesta.

–Já se pegaram? – Remus quis saber, curioso.

–Ainda não. – Respondi me lamentando.

–Não se preocupe, meu caro James. – Sirius argumentou com leves tapinhas em minhas costas. – Bastou olhar a expressão dela quando você a beijou para saber que a ruiva ta no papo.

–Cala a boca, Sirius! – O repreendi antes de acompanhá-los em uma gargalhada demorada.

No dia seguinte, em uma quinta-feira particularmente chuvosa, cheguei à escola quando já havia se passado quinze minutos do inicio da aula. Corri até a sala do Sr. Flitwick e entrei rapidamente após um apressado pedido de desculpas.

Assim que me sentei ao lado de Lily sorri em sua direção e ela correspondeu com um sorriso um pouco maior do que o dos outros dias, virando-se para frente em seguida e falando e comentando em um falso tom de repreensão.

–Está atrasado de novo, Potter. – Finalizou prendendo uma risada e ainda mirando a lousa, onde o professor anotava algo que parecia orientação para algum trabalho.

–Desculpe te fazer ficar com saudade, Evans. – Respondi em seu ouvido e a observei sorrir, ainda sem me olhar.

Antes que ela respondesse algo a aula começou com a desculpa perfeita para que eu a visse fora dos olhos curiosos dos nossos colegas de classe: trabalho bimestral em dupla, a ser feito impreterivelmente com a pessoa com a qual nos sentávamos durante as aulas.

Notar um leve rubor e o sorriso discreto no rosto de Lily foi fácil. Difícil foi esconder minha satisfação durante o resto do dia.

Como havia muita coisa a ser feita, marcamos nosso primeiro encontro para o dia seguinte na minha casa, após a aula. Como não tínhamos nenhuma aula juntos nas sextas-feiras, eu esperei ansiosamente até que o sinal batesse indicando que estávamos liberados e corri como um louco até o portão de entrada para esperá-la onde havíamos marcado.

Como resultado, fiquei pelo menos quinze minutos plantado até que ela finalmente chegasse, mas pelo menos eu não estava mais ofegando de cansaço quando ela se aproximou.

Caminhamos juntos e em silencio os quinze minutos que separavam minha casa da escola e quando finalmente entramos na sala da minha casa, minha mãe estava nos esperando no sofá, com uma revista nas mãos e sorriu gentilmente para nós antes de dizer que havia preparado algo para comermos.

Eu nunca havia levado uma garota até minha casa, nem para fazer um trabalho, então foi um tanto constrangedor observar minha mãe nos observando com olhos avaliadores e perspicazes.

Assim que terminamos de comer minha mãe apareceu na copa e nos interrompeu quando começamos a tirar a louça da mesa.

–Não se incomodem, podem deixar que eu tiro. – Falou enquanto tirava o prato das mãos de Lily. – Querida, sinta-se a vontade.

Ela agradeceu a gentileza e me acompanhou até a sala, onde nos sentamos sobre o tapete da e colocamos os materiais necessários sobre a mesa de centro. Antes de começarmos Lily levantou os cabelos vermelhos e os prendeu em coque mal feito, apenas para que não caíssem sobre nossas anotações, e passou a escrever alguns tópicos importantes.

–O que foi? – Perguntou assim que notou que eu ainda permanecia parado e olhando para ela.

–Nada. – Respondi rapidamente e passei a escrever algumas coisas também.

Durante aproximadamente duas horas mal conversamos e, apesar de ainda faltarem muitas coisas, nosso trabalho já parecia bem estruturado. Apoiei minha lapiseira sobre a mesa e bocejei, passando as mãos sobre os olhos. Quando os abri, Lily estava fazendo o mesmo, com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, totalmente desejável.

–O que foi, James? – Perguntou sorrindo quando me viu novamente olhando-a.

–Você é linda, Lily. – Repeti o elogio de alguns dias atrás e ela corou novamente, mas sorriu prendendo rapidamente o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

–Você também é bonito, Potter. – Respondeu me dando a coragem necessária para continuar.

–Mas não é só isso, Evans. – Interrompi me sentando mais perto, muito perto dessa vez.

–Não? O que mais então? – Perguntou incerta, meio tímida.

–Eu gosto de você. – Declarei de maneira firme, embora eu estivesse um pouco envergonhado.

Ela me olhou um pouco perdida, antes de enfim responder:

–Eu também gosto de você. – A ouvi dizer enquanto um sorriso enorme de satisfação estampava o meu rosto.

Interrompi o sorriso dela quando grudei nossos lábios, sentindo o gosto maravilhoso do que eu esperava ser o primeiro de muitos de seus beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas finais.

É impossível dizer se a melhor parte do beijo foi sua boca na minha, suas mãos no meu cabelo ou minhas mãos em sua cintura, porque todos esses aspectos fizeram o momento ser perfeito. Eu seria capaz de beijá-la pelo resto do mês, pelo menos, ininterruptamente, mas cedo demais ela nos interrompeu com alguns selinhos, indicando que precisávamos de ar.

–Nossa! – Exclamei ainda de olhos fechados, com a testa encostada na dela.

–O que foi? – Ela perguntou rindo, sem se desencostar de mim.

–O seu beijo é ainda melhor do que eu imaginava. – Expliquei e se afastou, sorrindo convencida.

–Você imaginava o meu beijo? – Perguntou presunçosa.

–Todos os dias. – Confirmei e ela voltou a me beijar, mais urgente do que antes.

–Eu também já imaginei o seu. – Confessou após nos separarmos. – Algumas vezes.

Enquanto ela falava beijei sua bochecha e desci lentamente até seu pescoço, beijando lentamente e aspirando o cheiro doce e gostoso que havia ali. Não fui nada alem disso, mas vibrei por dentro quando a senti se arrepiar e alisar minhas costas, por cima da camiseta.

–Eu falei sério quando disse que gosto de você, Lily. – Falei olhando pra ela, colocando uma mecha solta de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e aproveitando para acariciar seu rosto.

–Eu também, James. – Confirmou, as bochechas corando um pouco.

Eu sorri antes de beijá-la mais uma vez e descer novamente meus beijos para seu pescoço, abraçando-a e trazendo o mais para perto de mim possível, visto que estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro.

–James. – Ela me chamou após um tempo abraçados.

–Sim. – Respondi sem me afastar e distribuindo mais alguns beijos logo abaixo de sua orelha.

–Só não vamos contar a ninguém, ok?! – Sugeriu e por um momento eu me senti completamente desconfortável.

–Por que? – Perguntei me afastando para olhar para ela, que ao contrario de mim parecia muito relaxada, apesar das bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

–Não precisamos nos esconder, na verdade. Só queria aproveitar um pouco sem todo mundo nos olhando enquanto passamos. – Explicou olhando para as próprias mãos. – Vamos aproveitar sem ninguém saber, pelo menos um pouquinho.

–Como você quiser. – Concordei após entender que ela apenas queria discrição.

–Apesar de eu saber que os intrometidos do Sirius e do Remus saberão. – Sentenciou e eu ri com ela.

–Como se Alicia também não fosse! – Ironizei e me inclinei para beijá-la mais uma vez.

–James! – Minha mãe entrou na sala me chamando e fazendo com que nos afastássemos em um pulo apenas um segundo antes que ela entrasse na sala. – Oh, desculpe se os assustei. Seu pai acabou de ligar e já estou indo busca-lo. Se quiserem vir comigo, podemos deixar Lily na casa dela.

Olhei para Lily perguntando o que ela achava.

–Claro, senhora Potter, muito obrigada. – Ela agradeceu e começou a juntar suas coisas.

Ainda na ida a deixamos em sua casa, e eu aproveitei a viagem para saber de uma vez onde ela morava. Felizmente, descobri que não era muito longe da minha casa.

Buscamos meu pai no trabalho e jantamos fora, como normalmente era nas sextas. No sábado, como era de se esperar, Sirius e Remus chegaram à minha casa antes mesmo que eu tivesse tomado café da manhã para saber como havia sido o dia anterior.

Sirius estava sorridente demais, o que era incomum para um sábado de manhã. E eu tinha o certeiro palpite de que se devia ao tamanho de sua curiosidade.

–E ai, cara? – Me cumprimentaram tão logo eu abri a porta e já se encaminharam para o sofá.

Meus pais haviam ido ao supermercado, o que eles devem ter percebido pela falta do carro na garagem, então Remus não se incomodou em perguntar em alto e bom som.

–Então, como foi passar a tarde toda com a ruiva dos seus sonhos?

–Apreciável! – Respondi me jogando teatralmente no sofá.

–Pegou! – Sirius afirmou enquanto Remus apenas riu.

–Nós nos beijamos. – Confirmei e Sirius fez um gesto exagerado de agradecimento a Deus.

–E estão juntos? – Remus quis saber.

–Acho que sim. – Falei meio incerto e expliquei diante de suas caras de surpresa. – Ela não quer que ninguém saiba, por enquanto.

–Ta com vergonha de você, James. – Sirius explicou em um tom de lamentação nada convincente. – Eu sempre te disse que você é zuado, mas essa sua aura egocêntrica não te deixa ver a verdade.

Eu ri antes de manda-lo se foder e gargalhamos juntos.

–Ela disse que quer manter as coisas só entre nós dois por enquanto. – Expliquei.

–Entre nós quatro então. – Remus falou rindo, se referindo ao fato de agora os dois também sabiam.

–Nós cinco. Alicia também sabe, tenho certeza. – Argumentei e eles concordaram. – Mas estou até gostando disso, vai ser divertido.

–Nada como a graça da adrenalina, meu caro James! – Sirius sentenciou de modo dramático no momento exato em que meus pais entraram sorridentes, carregando algumas sacolas.

–Olá garotos! – Minha mãe os cumprimentou e me deu um beijo. – Vou fazer alguns sanduiches para o almoço, querem ficar e nos acompanhar?

–Se não for nenhum incomodo, eu aceito seu convite tia. – Sirius respondeu sem pestanejar, me fazendo pensar em quão espaçoso ele era. – Sempre disse que minha mãe jamais fará sanduiches como os seus. Acho que vou ajuda-la na cozinha, assim já aprendo sua receita.

–Vamos, Sirius. – Minha mãe o chamou rindo, achando graça de seu exagero. – Assim te ensino a fazer os tão famosos sanduiches magníficos.

Eu, Remus e meu pai gargalhamos ao vê-los se afastar para o próximo cômodo. Assim que ficamos sozinhos, convidei os dois para uma partida de vídeo games e subimos para o meu quarto.

Aproveitamos o sábado juntos e passei o domingo sozinho e entediado, esperando ansiosamente para que a segunda feira chegasse logo. Pelo que me lembro, essa era a primeira vez em anos que eu queria desesperadamente ir à escola.

Acordei mais cedo do que o normal, tomei banho e me troquei. Arrumei o cabelo como todos os dias, passei o perfume de sempre e saí de casa a fim de chegar cedo ao colégio. Quando cheguei haviam poucas pessoas sentadas no pátio aguardando o sinal de inicio da primeira aula, e eu me sentei à mesa de sempre, aguardando que meus amigos chegassem.

Poucos minutos depois que cheguei, avistei Lily entrando pelo portão de entrada, os cabelos soltos e a mochila no ombro, subindo os degraus da frente e acenando sorridente para todos que já estavam ali.

Quando ela entrou no mesmo ambiente em que eu estava, notei seus olhos procurando algo ao redor e quando me viu se fixarem em mim por alguns segundos. Ela não acenou como para os outros, já que ela nunca fazia isso comigo, mas conteve um sorriso mordendo graciosamente o lábio inferior e piscou pra mim antes de seguir seu caminho em direção à mesa em que Alicia já a esperava.

Não consegui retribuir de imediato, já que apesar de rápida aquela cena fez meu estomago dar um salto enorme. Passada a surpresa, sorri acompanhando-a com os olhos enquanto ela se abaixava levemente para beijar a bochecha da amiga, para depois sentar ao lado dela e se inclinarem em direção uma da outra como que para conversar de algo particular.

Eu suspeitava seriamente de que o assunto de hoje seria eu.

Acordei do transe com o som de cadeiras de arrastando ao meu redor e meus amigos se juntando a mim.

–Se você continuar com essa cara de idiota, o segredo não vai durar muito. – Alertou Remus e eu só ri.

Antes de falar qualquer outra coisa, o sinal soou indicando que deveríamos subir para a primeira aula. Fomos juntos até o primeiro andar, onde nos separamos e eu segui para a aula de física enquanto os dois se dirigiam à biologia.

Aguardei ansiosamente até a terceira aula do dia, mais para ver Lily do que pela ansiedade de aprender gramatica.

Quando me sentei à mesa de sempre ela já estava lá e sorriu discretamente para mim, mas não falamos nada. Assisti à aula sem saber ao certo o que dizer a ela, e não me atrevi a agir como nos outros dias, com medo de que isso nos denunciasse.

Eu estava louco para ficar com ela de novo, mas não sabia como fazer para fazer isso sem que os outros soubessem. O sinal soou indicando que já era hora do intervalo e o professor saiu da sala após informar quais exercícios do livro deveriam ser resolvidos para a próxima aula.

Arrumei minhas coisas lentamente ao notar que ela estava fazendo o mesmo, e minha empolgação subiu níveis enormes quando ouvi sua resposta ao convite de Marlene descerem juntas.

–Pode ir indo Lene, quero adiantar alguns exercícios. Obrigada. – Recusou educadamente e a garota se afastou de nós.

Sirius e Remus, sentados ao fundo, perceberam que ficaríamos e propositalmente foram os últimos a sair da sala, fechando a porta ao passarem e nos deixando sozinhos. Não era muito comum eu não saber o que dizer a uma garota, mas dessa vez eu não sabia.

–Precisamos terminar nosso trabalho. – Ela começou, nos fazendo rir.

–Sim, podemos nos encontrar hoje à tarde se você quiser. – Ofereci esticando minha mão e segurando a dela.

–Por mim está ótimo. – Aceitou. – Na sua casa novamente?

–Pode ser, saímos daqui e já vamos direto. – Confirmei antes de dizer o que realmente estava com vontade. – Estava com saudades.

–Eu também! – Respondeu sorridente antes que eu a puxasse pela mão que estava segurando e nos beijamos novamente.

Ela estava de pé, encostada à mesa que dividimos e eu de frente, encostado à mesa de trás, então seu caminho até mim foi curto e rápido. Qualquer beijo com ela seria perfeito, mas estarmos encostados como agora, e com suas mãos enroscadas em meu cabelo só aperfeiçoava essa perfeição.

Mantive minhas mãos comportadamente em sua cintura e acariciando levemente a base de suas costas, enquanto ela enroscava cada vez mais os dedos em meus cabelos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos juntos desse jeito, mas quando o sinal soou inesperadamente, indicando o fim do nosso intervalo, nos assustamos e ela deu um pulo, grudando em meu peito.

Rimos um para o outro e demos um selinho demorado como despedida antes que ela virasse de costas para mim e começasse a realmente juntar suas coisas.

–Te espero no mesmo lugar de sexta feira, tudo bem?

–Pra mim está ótimo. – Respondeu sem se virar, fechando o zíper da mochila. – Você não está com fome? – Quis saber.

–Não, está tudo bem. E você? – Perguntei também.

–Estou bem. Até mais. – Me deu outro beijo rápido e saiu, indo para sua próxima aula, que eu ainda não sabia qual era.

Esperei mais alguns minutos, apenas para o caso de ter alguém no corredor e nos ver saindo da mesma sala, peguei minha mochila já arrumada e fechada e rumei para minha penúltima aula.

Sirius e Remus não faziam esse período comigo, então tive mais alguns minutos de paz antes de ser bombardeado com piadas ridículas e perguntas idiotas.

Nossa ultima aula era de educação física, e normalmente este tempo era usado como treino do time de basquete. Cheguei à quadra em meio a algumas piadinhas dos dois, nos trocamos rapidamente e começamos o jogo.

Não surpreendentemente, eu estava um pouco distraído no jogo de hoje e quando perdi minha terceira seguida o treinador brigou comigo e me mandou redobrar a atenção. Sirius e Remus riram da minha cara pelo restante do treino, e assim que o sinal de fim da aula soou eu saí correndo da quadra para a saída.

–Não vai se trocar? – Remus perguntou confuso ao me ver saindo.

–Hoje não, vamos continuar nosso trabalho de gramática. Me troco em casa. – Expliquei e eles me olharam sugestivamente, me fazendo rir. – Tchau, até amanhã.

Quando cheguei ao local de encontro Lily já estava me esperando, e eu me desculpei pelo atraso. Eu estava usando o short de treino e uma camiseta comum, sentia meu cabelo grudado na testa pelo suor e estava um pouco ofegante, mas reparei que ela me olhou diferente quando eu cheguei ao seu lado.

Conversamos algumas amenidades no caminho e assim que entramos na minha casa, minha mãe estava na cozinha preparando o almoço.

–Olá, Lily. Como vai, querida? – Nos cumprimentou sorridente.

–Bem Sra. Potter, obrigada. – Respondeu ainda se sentindo um pouco sem graça.

–Mãe, faz companhia a Lily um momento enquanto tomo um banho? – Pedi e me dirigi ao meu quarto depois de vê-la acenar que estava tudo bem.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti bermuda e camiseta limpas. Nos encontramos novamente na sala e como da outra vez ficamos a tarde inteira debruçados sobre nosso trabalho de gramática.

Trocamos alguns beijos entre uma tarefa e outra, mas quando minha mãe e eu a deixamos em casa faltavam apenas alguns ajustes finais que marcamos para terminar na sexta-feira após a aula, novamente na minha casa.

Quando eu já estava me preparando para dormir, meu celular tocou e pelo identificador de chamadas indicou que era Sirius.

–E ai, cara? – Cumprimentei atendendo-o.

–Adivinha quem acabou de me ligar? – Perguntou e eu não respondi, com medo de parecer bobo demais. – Lily!

–E o que ela queria? – Quis saber.

–Seu telefone. – Informou fazendo meu estomago saltar dentro de mim. – Eu disse que não passaria sem o seu consentimento expresso, mas ela me mandou calar a boca e passar de uma vez, então não me culpe se receber mensagens indesejadas!

–Idiota! – Eu o xinguei enquanto ria.

–Seja lá o que for que o que você esteja fazendo, ta fazendo bem, hein! – Elogiou e quem o mandou calar a boca fui eu.

Jogamos um pouco de conversa fora e quando eu já começava a me despedir ele gritou:

–Ah! Dei um ótimo conselho a Lily quando ela ligou.

Eu me preocupei seriamente com isso, e perguntei receoso o que ele tinha dito.

–Disse a ela experimentar os sanduiches da sua mãe, porque são divinos! – Finalizou rindo e eu o acompanhei na gargalhada antes de finalmente encerrar a ligação.

Quando desliguei o telefone, havia uma mensagem nova:

_"Olá, peguei seu numero com Sirius. Espero que não se importe._

_Beijos."_

Sorri antes de responder:

_"Não tem problema nenhum, adoro conversar com você._

_Beijos."_

Após isso, conversamos mais um pouco por mensagens até finalmente nos desejarmos boa noite e dormir.

A partir disso, mantivemos uma rotina emocionante e aproveitável de nos encontrarmos na hora do intervalo em algum lugar longe dos olhos das pessoas e conversar pela tarde por mensagens ou ligações.

Terminamos nosso trabalho no dia combinado, mas precisamos passar a tarde inteira juntos novamente, entre textos e alguns beijos em um momento ou outro. Nesse dia, minha mãe me perguntou a noite se havia algo entre mim e aquela mocinha bonita, e eu respondi que sim.

Nossos encontros eram sempre marcados por bilhetinhos trocados às escondidas, normalmente trazidos por Alicia ou levados por Sirius ou Remus, e isso sempre deixava a situação engraçada, arrancando algumas risadas sempre que nossos porta vozes quebravam as regras e liam o que estava escrito nos recados.

Eu me sentia cada vez mais apegado a ela, e nossos encontros estavam se tornando sempre mais empolgantes e divertidos, já que sempre havia o risco de alguém virar no corredor onde estávamos ou entrar na sala onde estávamos.

Em uma quinta-feira, após a apresentação do nosso trabalho de gramatica, nos encontramos em um corredor do quarto andar, onde havia um armário de vassouras ao fundo, quase encostado na parede. Era um corredor vazio, aonde quase ninguém ia, já que ali não havia salas de aula.

A essa altura, já estávamos tão sincronizados que quando ela chegou e me encontrou ali, já a esperando ao fim do corredor, eu nos virei e a encostei no armário atrás de mim, tão logo ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, e grudei minha boca na sua.

–E ai, ruiva? – Cumprimentei em meio ao beijo, já sabendo que ela não gostava desse apelido.

–Ai que comentário mais idiota. – Respondeu apenas isso, sorrindo em meus lábios.

–Está atrasada. – Repreendi.

–Desculpe te fazer ficar com saudade. – Repetiu o mesmo que eu havia dito alguns meses antes quando ela me repreendeu da mesma forma, e aprofundou nosso beijo em meio ao meu sorriso.

Esse era um dos dias matadores em que ela aproveitava o verão para ir ao colégio com aquela saia de pregas linda até demais, que aliada à saudade que eu estava por não tê-la visto no dia anterior me faziam deseja-la ainda mais.

Acariciei sua cintura e a base de suas costas até onde o armário atrás de nós permitia, e ela fez o mesmo comigo. Senti quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e desceu seus beijos por meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiado. Acompanhando o movimento, desci minhas mãos por seus quadris.

Nesses quatro meses em que nos encontramos escondidos, não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, mas a expectativa ainda me deixava animado visto que não foram tantas vezes assim.

Antes que minhas mãos chegassem ao seu destino, ouvimos o barulho de algo caindo na escada a poucos metros, que dava acesso ao andar de baixo. Lily me olhou com olhos arregalados, e eu sabia que minha expressão estava igual.

Olhei ao redor procurando um lugar onde pudéssemos nos esconder, e nossa única opção era o pequeno espaço entre o armário e a parede, ao nosso lado. Dei de ombros quando ela fez cara de indignação, e a puxei para lá junto comigo.

O espaço era pequeno, suficiente apenas para nós dois e se estivéssemos encostados. Fiquei encostado ao armário e ela de frente para mim, o corpo completamente encostado ao meu. Ouvimos os passos de alguém vindo em nossa direção e pela parede a frente uma sombra se aproximando.

Soubemos se tratar do zelador quando ele abriu o armário e tirou o que pareceu ser um balde e um rodo, mesmo pela sombra um pouco distorcida. Pelo som dos passos, eu sabia que ainda não estávamos sozinhos no corredor, e precisei conter um suspiro de surpresa quando senti sua mão se infiltrar por dentro da minha camiseta e arranhar levemente minha barriga.

Olhei para ela, alguns centímetros abaixo de mim, com um misto de surpresa e repreensão e a vi segurar uma risada, mas não parar de me arrepiar com a ponta das unhas compridas, e se inclinar para distribuir alguns beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Era cada vez mais difícil me segurar perto de Lily, e ultimamente ela não estava ajudando. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação das suas provocações e desci minha mão novamente sobre sua saia, dessa vez acariciando seu bumbum por cima do tecido drapeado da peça.

Senti quando ela ofegou em meu pescoço e com a outra mão puxei seu queixo para cima, grudando nossas bocas em um beijo mais urgente do que os últimos que trocamos. Suas mãos desceram levemente pelas minhas costas e também repousaram sobre minha bunda, como eu estava fazendo com ela, e eu soube que não precisaria parar.

Enrosquei uma das mãos em seus cabelos e mantive a intensidade dos nossos beijos, desci um pouco mais minha outra mão e acariciei suas coxas, na extensão onde a saia não as cobriam. Subi meus dedos levemente, dessa vez sob sua saia, e quando minhas mãos tocaram pela primeira vez a curva de seu traseiro, sem nada entre nossas peles, ela interrompeu nosso beijo e me chamou.

–James!

Imediatamente coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e apoiei a testa em seu ombro, regulando minha respiração. Ela não tirou as mãos da minha bunda.

–Desculpe. – Pedi e ela subiu suas mãos, enlaçando os dedos em meus cabelos e fazendo um carinho que eu adorava.

–Não tem problema. – Respondeu e explicou. – Pelo menos não se não estivermos em um corredor, escondidos atrás de um armário de vassouras.

Eu ri ainda com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço.

–Sabe, acho que deveríamos chegar lá embaixo agora de mãos dadas e matar todos os garotos de inveja. – Sugeri casualmente, expressando minha vontade cada vez maior de aparecer com ela em público.

–Aposto que haverão mais garotas do que garotos com inveja. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Ainda não, vamos com calma. Está tão gostoso assim, vamos aproveitar um pouco mais.

Assenti, dei um beijo logo abaixo de sua orelha e saí de trás do armário, trazendo-a junto comigo.

–Vamos? Ainda deve ser intervalo, você desce por aqui e eu dou a volta, assim não chegamos juntos. – Sugeri e ela assentiu.

–Claro. – Aceitou, mas não se moveu. – Vamos nos ver amanhã? – Sugeriu sorrindo daquele jeito lindo de sempre.

–Mas amanhã não era o dia de estarmos no intervalo, disfarçando nossos sumiços suspeitos? – Perguntei ironicamente.

–Sim, mas nós podíamos sair depois, nos encontrar em algum lugar fora da escola. – Sugeriu casualmente.

–O pessoal da escola não pode saber, mas você quer me exibir por aó? – Perguntei rindo.

Ela revirou os olhos antes de responder.

–Não estou te escondendo. Só estou descobrindo como é ter encontros às escondidas. – Explicou e eu ri outra vez, puxando-a para um abraço.

–Eu aceito, desde que você e faça um convite decente. Sou um rapaz de família! – Brinquei e parei de braços cruzados, esperando o convite.

Ela riu antes de dizer.

–O senhor bom moço de família gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo amanhã? – Finalizou com um leve aceno de cabeça que me fez gargalhar.

–Vou pensar. – Respondi puxando-a pela cintura e grudando nossas bocas mais uma vez.

Nos despedimos e eu fui para o intervalo me encontrar com meus amigos, ao longe a vi fazer o mesmo com Alicia e Marlene. Assisti às aulas restantes e fiquei mais tempo do que o normal no treino de basquete dessa vez.

No dia seguinte, só vi Lily no pátio durante alguns minutos, e ela piscou discretamente para mim ao longe. Eu sorri em resposta e enviei uma mensagem de texto dizendo que estava ansioso para encontra-la.

Ao fim da aula corri para casa, almocei rapidamente, tomei um banho demorado e me arrumei com o que julguei ser minha melhor roupa. Me perfumei e desci as escadas correndo, encontrando minha mãe na sala. Ela estava lendo uma revista, mas olhou para mim quando me ouviu chegar.

–Está bonito. – Me elogiou. – Vai sair com alguém?

–Sim! – Confirmei sorrindo e me abaixando para beijá-la. – Com aquela menina bonita.

–Uhn... – Exclamou sorrindo. – Convide-a para jantar conosco um dia, adoraria conhece-la melhor. Divirtam-se.

Nos despedimos e eu saí em direção ao shopping. Ainda não tínhamos idade suficiente para dirigir, então caminhei certa de vinte minutos até sua casa e, depois disso, mais quinze até o pequeno centro comercial do bairro onde morávamos.

Assim que a vi percebi que eu devia tê-la convidado antes, só para ter o prazer de ver a minha ruiva sem uniforme. Ela estava usando um vestido azul, que lhe cobria até pouco acima dos joelhos e levemente ondulado. Nos pés uma sapatilha bege que combinava graciosamente com a bolsa que ela carregava.

–Você está linda. – Elogiei quando ela se juntou a mim e me deu um selinho.

–Você também não está nada mal. – Retribuiu antes de pegar minha mãe e sairmos em direção ao nosso destino.

Foi uma tarde muito agradável, cheia de risadas e algodão doce, com direito a pipoca e refrigerantes grandes durante o filme de terror que assistimos. Mesmo no cinema, cheios de sustos, não deixamos de rir.

Isso enquanto não estávamos nos beijando.

Lily era sempre muito cheirosa, mas hoje havia o cheiro de banho recém tomado que estava me deixando ainda com mais vontade de abraça-la e não mais soltar.

Suas coxas eram extremamente macias, e nenhum de nós dois nos importamos quando eu a acariciei por baixo da saia. Não tentei novamente avançar seus limites, mas eu sentia suas resistências muito menores longe dos corredores claros da escola.

Quando começava a anoitecer nos despedimos em frente a sua casa e eu cheguei a tempo de jantar com meus pais, que quiseram saber tudo que aconteceu no meu dia.

Nesse fim de semana não tive a companhia dos meus melhores amigos, então não houve tanta diversão assim. Segunda feira chegou com a brisa morna do verão, e eu cheguei à escola cedo.

Assim que entrei, um pouco atrasado, reparei que havia um ar diferente de fofoca dessa vez. Não demorou muito para que descobrisse se tratar de uma nova aluna, vinda de alguma cidade vizinha.

Não foi preciso nem uma semana para que as pessoas começassem a reparar o interesse de Kate em mim. Eu percebia seus olhares e sorrisos, mas era totalmente alheio a isso, já que minha atenção era integralmente da minha ruiva.

Não que Kate não fosse bonita, mas sinceramente cabelos loiros não me atraíam mais.

Lily também percebeu o interesse da novata, mas tentou a todo custo disfarçar o ciúme que sentia toda vez que eu estava sentado com algum grupo de amigos e ela fazia questão de se espremer para sentar-se ao meu lado.

Na semana seguinte à chegada de Kate, mais precisamente em um dos dias em que Lily e eu ficávamos no intervalo junto com os outros alunos, Sirius e Remus tinham ido comprar algo na cantina e por essa razão eu estava sozinho quando ela chegou à minha mesa.

–Olá, James. Posso me sentar com você hoje? – Perguntou sorrindo demais.

–Er... sim. – Respondi apenas para não ser mal educado.

Eu não soube o que fazer, e busquei desesperadamente o olhar de Lily, para que ela soubesse que eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ela estava de costas para nós, mas como amigas são para essas coisas, imediatamente e sem nenhuma discrição Alicia a cutucou e apontou em nossa direção.

–Estou gostando muito dessa escola, sabia? – Falou puxando assunto.

–É, aqui é legal. – Concordei sem prolongar a conversa.

–Acho que você poderia me apresentar o lugar, o que acha? – Perguntou arrastando sua cadeira para mais perto , ficando sentada exatamente ao meu lado e se inclinando sobre mim.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse verbalizar minha resposta negativa, observei Lily olhar indignada para Alicia, que retribuiu seu olhar da mesma maneira. Minha garota se levantou a passos decididos e cruzou o pátio em minha direção.

Kate ainda estava sorrindo para mim quando a recém chegada à nossa mesa falou em alto e bom som:

–Oi, amor!

Eu não tive tempo de sorrir diante da cara de surpresa e incredulidade da loira à nossa frente, porque após sua frase de cumprimento dirigida somente a mim ela se jogou na cadeira ao outro lado e me beijou calorosamente.

Ao nosso redor percebi o silencio se instaurar aos poucos, enquanto nossos percebiam aos poucos o que estava acontecendo conosco.

–Oi, ruiva! – Retribui o cumprimento com um sorriso enorme quando ela me soltou, os braços ainda ao redor do meu pescoço e o rosto ainda bem próximo ao meu.

Definitivamente, a ideia que ela tinha de aparição causava bem mais inveja do que a minha, muito amadora, de surgir de mãos dadas.

Quero agradecer às lindas Larii e Thaty pelos lindos comentários. Vocês são demais! =]

Meu planejamento inicial era uma One, ai eu estendi para dois caps, mas agora acho que serão 3 e se eu continuar tendo tantas ideias legais isso ainda pode mudar! Ahahahha

Mas, para isso eu adoraria saber o que vocês acham.

Não se esqueçam que eu escrevo para vocês, e os comentários são minha inspiração maior.

Apareçam, e me digam o que acham. Eu me sinto mais motivada cada vez que vejo um comentário novo.

Até o próximo.

Beijinhos.


End file.
